


Better Than Dinner

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die gets something a hell of a lot better than dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, eilonwe2, gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: ALSDEAD

Kyo sat on his bed, back against the wall, his track pants pulled down under his balls, one hand tight around his aching cock. The faint sounds of porn came from the laptop in front of him while he worked himself off, balls already tight with his impending orgasm. A shudder ran through him and he let out a low grunt, his legs parting and his hips pushing up a little, trying to help him fuck his hand. The sounds of the video silenced on the computer and Kyo made a low sound of disappointment, cracking one eye open to peer at the offending video.

Sighing, he shifted around, reaching to hit play. But it didn't want to play again; the page the video was on seemed almost frozen except the rotating ad in the corner that showed a gif image of a girl shoving a dildo into her wet hole. He stared at that for a moment and then growled, copy/pasting the link and closing the browser. He waited for a minute, then opened it again and pasted in the address. The video page loaded, but when he clicked play, it just gave him a little circle icon that went round and round, telling him it was trying to load.

Irritated, the blonde pushed the lid closed and leaned over, putting the laptop on the floor just under the bed. He'd deal with it later. Right then, he had a more pressing - and aching - issue at hand. Or maybe it was _in_ hand. He smirked and with a laugh, he leaned back against the headboard, starting to jack himself off again.

His free hand pushed into his track pants, fondling over his balls and reaching back to ghost lightly over his puckered hole. A light grunt left him as his hand started to move faster.

The sound of his lover's chuckle forced his eyes to snap open and his hand to stop mid-movement. Die stood in the doorway, a bag of take-out dangling from one hand and a six pack of Sprite from the other. Die slowly wet his lips, a light blush on his cheeks as he set the food and soda down, stepping further into the room, his bare feet not making a single sound on the carpet. He moved over to the bed, crawling on and straddling one of Kyo's legs. Leaning forward, he gently kissed the smaller man on the lips. "Let me watch you," he whispered.

Kyo gave a little nod, his hand slowly sliding up his shaft and then back down again. He let out a little sound of pleasure, the hand that he'd been fondling his balls with reaching out to get Die's hand. He brought it to his mouth, slowly sucking the middle finger and then pressing Die's hand into his pants, guiding that finger to his hole and pressing a little.

Die didn't hesitate, teasing his finger around Kyo's sensitive flesh and then pushing inside with one long stroke. His lover arched and Die smirked, curving his finger enough to find Kyo's prostate, rubbing over it. Kyo's reaction was immediate, his head falling back and a loud moan falling from his lips as he started in harder on his dick. The blonde was always one to be almost abusive with himself when he got aroused and Die had found himself enjoying it ever since he'd discovered it. After all, as long as it made Kyo feel good, Die was happy.

He shifted, kissing along Kyo's jaw and then down his neck. In between every kiss he stared down at what Kyo was doing, watching his lover frantically jack himself off as he fingered him. Die purred softly against the vocalist's ear. "Do you need more?" The frantic nod was more than enough of an answer and he pulled the first thing he could think of from his mind. Sliding his finger out, he moved off the bed. "Take your pants off, baby."

While Kyo did as he was asked, Die rooted around in their sex drawer, pushing aside magazines and pulling out a rather large bullet vibe and two AA batteries. He slid the batteries into the casing, closed it, and tried it out. It shook almost violently in his hand and he smirked, glancing up at Kyo, who had frozen with his eyes on the toy, his eyes dark with arousal. "You want this?" he asked softly and Kyo nodded, tossing the pants to the floor and laying back on the bed, spreading his legs.

Die took a minute to admire his lover, the hand that wasn't holding the vibe groping over the front of his own jeans at his swollen cock that was trapped inside. He lowered the zipper, letting it spring free and palmed the vibe, pressing it against his dick while he dug for lube, his hips thrusting into his hand, fucking against the vibe. It felt so nice and he was sure it would give Kyo the extra that he needed. It took him but a moment to open the lube and pour it over his dick and the vibe, stroking it over both as he tossed the bottle aside.

He shifted between his lover's legs, giving his dick a few last strokes before he settled. With slick fingers he pressed the bullet to Kyo's entrance, slowly rubbing as he turned it all the way up. Kyo's hand still worked harshly over his dick, his grip almost white-knuckled as he jacked himself. "Fuck," he let out, hips pushing toward Die.

Die smirked, slowly pushing the bullet into his lover's passage, watching as it stretched to accommodate the vibrating toy. At the widest part, he stopped, watching Kyo's face; the expression of agonized ecstasy written there. With a smirk, he pushed with one finger, letting it slip inside completely. Kyo cried out and Die quickly moved closer, his dick nudging at Kyo's entrance as well, while his lover continued to fist his hand over his dick like it was the end of the fucking world. He allowed himself to push a little, the head of his dick slipping in behind the bullet, his hand sliding over his hardened flesh as he watched Kyo get closer and closer to his orgasm.

It wasn't but a few seconds after he gave up and pushed all the way in that Kyo came. The blonde arched under him, screaming as he pulled violently at the sheets under him, his hand yanking on his dick as he spurted all over himself, Die, and the bed. The sight alone almost got Die off, Kyo's beautiful body contorted under him while he rode out his orgasm. And Die did the only logical thing left and started to pound into Kyo's ass, his pace frantic and built only to get him to his orgasm fast. He groaned, reaching up and grabbing the headboard, using it for leverage as he fucked the hell out of Kyo.

It didn't take long, a minute at the most, before he pulled out and grabbed his dick, jerking off quickly as he leaned forward even more. When he busted, it was all over Kyo's dick and abdomen, his creamy white release coating his lover while he released a string of curses befitting a sailor.

After a moment, he leaned back, turning off the vibe and gently tugging it from his lover's hole before he collapsed on the bed beside him.

Kyo stared over at Die, the faintest hint of a grin on his lips. "Well... that was... unexpected."

Die burst into a huge grin. "Hell of a lot better than dinner!"

**The End**  



End file.
